gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Uranus
version of GTA San Andreas (PC version; Rear quarter view).]] The Uranus is a two-door hatchback that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description GTA San Andreas The Uranus in GTA San Andreas is a car that is frequently found in the San Fierro area, and is an excellent car to use for street racing. It is a car that takes well, and is perfectly adapted to the streets of San Fierro, and has a balanced out ride, giving the player the ability to feel in better control of what he/she is doing. The Uranus is based off the 1990/1991 Chrysler BD platform vehicles: the Mitsubishi Eclipse, Eagle Talon, Toyota Corolla AE86, and Plymouth Laser; the taillights are based off the 1992-1994 Eagle Talon. GTA IV The Uranus is redesigned for GTA IV, having been branded with a Vapid badge. This time, the car resembles a 1983-1986 Fox body Mustang (most likely a 1985/1986 because of the grille), with the front also bearing some similarities to a Ford Sierra RS Cosworth, however the Uranus is front-wheel drive. The taillights look quite reminiscent of 1989-1994 Pontiac Sunbirds. A modified Uranus also driven by members of the Russian Mafia appears in Hove Beach with a custom bodykit including: rear window louvers, a "whale-tail" spoiler which pays homage to the spoiler on the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth (while emulating some Fox body Mustang spoilers), and a huge decal on the windshield which reads "LOZSPEED" (pronounced as "lose speed", obviously taking a hit at "ricers"); "LOZSPEED" is also a possible parody of Neuspeed, and could be referring to the "lose speed" and "new speed", which the names do sound when pronounced. The modified version lacks any enhanced performance over its stock counterpart.As a further hat tip to the Sierra RS Cosworth, the modified Uranus in GTA IV features a pink and grey Burberry-patterned baseball hat on the rear parcel ledge, paying homage to "chavs". In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the LOZSPEED Uranus is one of vehicles that can be found with an unique paintjob during the Drug Wars side mission. Performance GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas' Uranus is regarded as a average sports car, with above average acceleration and top speed, and very stable cornering and grip, coupled with excellent braking. However, given the vehicle's stiff suspensions, considerably high ground clearance, a tall body construction and shorter axle tracks, the vehicle's risk of tipping over on bumpy terrain is higher than most cars of its class. GTA IV The Uranus in GTA IV is powered by what feels and sounds like a six-cylinder engine, coupled to a 4 speed gearbox in a FWD layout. Acceleration is fair, and top speed is brisk; but leaves a lot to be desired. The suspension is rather soft, and leads to much body roll; making the Uranus fishtail when cornering at speed. Braking is good, though ABS is not available on the Uranus. Accident deformation is very poor, often rendering the vehicle un-drivable after one major impact to the front. The engine is also very shoddily built, and has been known to fail after two to three impacts. Unlike its rival, the Dinka Blista Compact, the front wheel drive system causes understeer, even at relatively low speed, and the small four-cylinder engine is underpowered, even though the Uranus is the lightest car in the game, according to the game files. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) in GTA San Andreas.]] * Wheel Arch Angels, one of the six vehicles that can be modified in it. Trivia * Due to programmer error, the PC version of the GTA San Andreas Uranus lacks a sheen. * The Uranus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. * Uranus is a planet in the Solar System; however, people tend to jokingly use the word as a crude reference to the term "your anus". Seeing Rockstar Games' penchant for crude references, the Uranus is most likely an in-game joke. * The Uranus features the Door Ajar Chime, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. * In TBoGT's Drug Wars, the LOZSPEED Uranus is featured however the ones featured don't have the windscreen banner or the four fog lamps or the front. * In the PS3 version, The Russian Mafia variant has a visual glitch where, the exhaust pipe is moved to the other side of the bumper rather than where it should be, further notice is the trail of exhaust coming out of the original place. Locations GTA San Andreas * A Uranus can be found parked in the showroom of Wang Cars after completing Zeroing In. * Like the Euros, Uranus spawns rarely in Los Santos International Airport. Spawns also in Easter Bay International Airport more usually than Los Santos International Airport. *Spawns when the cheat, "faster cars" is activated. GTA IV * Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker. * Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. * The modified variant can be found at Hove Beach driven by Russians. * Found parked on Happiness Island. }} de:Uranus es:Uranus fr:Uranus pl:Uranus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars